Six is the lucky number
by floating fog
Summary: Five times Gwaine interrupted Arthur and the one time he didn't  or two . Slash in case you didn't figure that one out.


A/N Decided to upload it in a more friendly format...

Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>The first time they met Gwaine...<strong>

Arthur had the perfect plan. It included a tavern, lots of drinking and a nice tumble with Merlin, one he will make sure never ended.

So Arthur took Merlin on some hunt or something (he couldn't exactly remember what it was because Merlin stood there, completely oblivious to Arthur's roaming eyes) and they ended up in this tavern where everything went wrong.

First there was this Merry (or whatever her name was) who dared looking at HIS Merlin!  
>The thugs could have been his chance at setting things right, he could show Merlin what a great fighter he is and Merlin will be impressed and Arthur could carry on with his plan but no. Gwaine. He had to be there to help them and flirt with Merlin along the way and then, he had the nerve to go and wound himself so they would have to take him back with them to Camelot!<p>

And so Arthur's brilliant plan was ruined, because of Gwaine. Who did it on purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>The second time Arthur was really annoyed...<strong>

It's been three days.

Three bloody days since his first (awesome) plan to get Merlin failed because of Gwaine and things weren't looking up for him.

First they had to put wounded Gwaine somewhere right? right. And what better place to put him than in the court physician chambers? Where Gaius can treat him well? The obvious choice really.

But after they put him in Merlin's bed (and really why couldn't Arthur think about it before in order to get to said bed?) Arthur realized that really that was a dangerous place to leave him, because who could refuse to offer Merlin to share his bed? And even though Gwaine was unconscious Arthur didn't trust him, not one bit.

However, being the generous prince that he is he wanted Gwaine to have the best treatment that Gaius could give, and he told him that.

"He is to be given anything he needs." Gaius nodded and turned back to Gwaine. Arthur was about to leave when noises from the next room told him that Merlin found the honey, and then, then he thought about what he said, because what if, what if Gwaine decided that he wanted Merlin? His Merlin? He couldn't allow that! But then Merlin stumbled back inside and flashed at Arthur one of his grins and Arthur forgot.

So that night Arthur decided that he was finally going to make his claim, after all he didn't know if he'll survive the tournament and well, his hand got tired. It's not his fault!

So he sneaked (not sneaked, walked very quietly. Princes DO NOT sneak) to Merlin's room and just when he was about to enter he heard laughter, from inside, and as he inched closer he recognized the voices as those of Merlin and... Gwaine. Dammit. His plan was ruined, again (and does he begin to see a pattern here?) and it was Gwaine's fault. Arthur sighed and turned around to return to his own chambers, his breeches too tight (third time today!) because only hearing Merlin's laugh was enough really.

And as his hand moved up and down and his eyes were closed tightly so he could pretend it was Merlin's long and elegant fingers around him he planned his revenge.

That man was an alcoholic! He drank the amount of mead that five of Arthur's knights drank in two nights combined! And Merlin, the idiot, said that he would pay.

Oh, love was a terrible thing.

"That man was strong as a bull!"

"I can't see the downside here."

"Fine!" Merlin threw his hands in the air in frustration and Arthur did his best not to let his face split to the happy grin that always threatened to appear whenever he managed to rile Merlin and make him all flustered like that.

"I'll pay!" Arthur couldn't stop the smirk that claimed his place on his lips, Merlin took a step back and Arthur leaned forward in his seat. "Oh, you most certainly will." And as Merlin gulped nervously Arthur had to use all his will power to restrain himself from getting up and lick his adam apple and the rest of his neck.

He thought for a couple of moments about something to give Merlin so he would stay away from Gwaine and his smirk grew.

"You know what Merlin..."

Arthur came back from training feeling much better. He beaten his knights along with some of the visiting knights and Merlin was safe in his chambers, polishing ALL his boots. Arthur smiled happily and moved quickly to his chambers, he could offer Merlin some help and then one thing will lead to the other ending with the both of them in bad. Perfect.

Or not.

Gwaine. Since when did people had so much fun polishing boots?

Arthur wanted to punch something.

* * *

><p><strong>The third time it happened Gwaine wasn't even there!<strong>

Merlin was standing on the battlements when Arthur found him, he was looking at something down below before his face lightened up with a smile and Arthur felt his heart speeding up.

He moved to stand near to Merlin, their shoulders touching and his skin sang at the contact.

Down below Gwaine was walking towards the gates and Arthur smiled, when he stopped to talk to Gwen his smile widened. Good. If Gwaine fell for her he will leave his Merlin alone.

"They seem rather friendly..."

"Why should you care?"

"I don't." And it was the truth, for all he cared Gwen could choose who ever she wanted, except Merlin, because Merlin was his. He was about to say something like this when he noticed Merlin's troubled look when he looked over to Gwaine.

Arthur's mind thought quickly and reached to the only reasonable conclusion as to why Merlin should look troubled: _HE_ didn't like the fact that Gwaine was paying attention to Gwen! He was jealous! Arthur looked towards them again and back to Merlin who was frowning by now.

Come on, come on think Arthur! Why would Merlin look for Gwaine when he has me? unless, he is afraid I'll reject him! Arthur decided to use Gwen as an example.

"She can do better then that!"

"She should be setting her sights higher?"

Yes! Arthur wanted to shout from the top of his lungs, Merlin was finally getting it! But before he could say another thing Merlin, the idiot carry on.

"Oh but I forget! She can't-" What on earth was he on about? Arthur wanted to hit him on the back of his head. "-a girl of Gwen standing, no she can never consult with a nobleman, that's the rules." Arthur has had enough.

"Merlin-"

"Shut up." I meant to say kiss me but I guess now isn't the time...

Sighing Arthur answered.

"You guessed it."

When Gwen kissed Gwaine's cheek Arthur felt like laughing with relief, however that was short lived because when he glanced at Merlin he was watching Gwaine wistfully.

That, Arthur thought to himself, won't do it.

Grabbing Merlin by the shoulder (and yes the thought of kissing him right there crossed his mind) he pulled him away from the outer wall and back to the castle.

Mid walking Arthur shoved him a bit, because walking right next to Merlin without touching him wasn't something he could do, and when Merlin pushed him back and started to run he just had to run after him while looking at his rear and thinking of a new plan to get what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>The forth time it happened Gwaine interrupted him twice!<strong>

When Arthur blinked his eyes open the first thing he saw was something that looked similar to Merlin, Arthur shook his head, this wasn't making any sense, Merlin was supposed to be in Camelot, safe, not here in the fisher king's castle. Arthur blinked again and this time he saw clearly: It was Merlin.  
>The idiot!<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur demanded, because the thought that something will happen to Merlin was unbearable.

"Why can you never say thanks?" Merlin the cheeky sod said with a sigh.

"Thanks? What, for completely ruining the quest?"

"It's a good job I was here otherwise you'd be wibern's food by now!" Arthur didn't want to think about Merlin wandering alone in the deserted land after him and facing those nasty creatures all by himself, but he couldn't tell that to Merlin now could he? So he chose the safe road: anger.

"How many times do I have to get it into your thick skull? I'm supposed to be doing this alone!"

And Merlin looked down at him and pouted and Arthur felt his mouth dry out and he was about to pull Merlin towards him for a kiss that he wanted for as long as he remembered when there was a screech and they both turned around to see another wibern behind them, Arthur was reaching for his sword when another sword pierced through the creatures heart, it crumbled to the ground and reveled: Gwaine.

Arthur wanted to hit something, that was how Merlin got here safely, he had Gwaine.

That good for nothing rough was hitting on his Merlin! By helping him and keeping him safe, well that wouldn't do.

"Great! This just gets better and better! Are Gwen and Morgana here too? Are we going to have a surprise party?" He sneered and rose from the floor.

His good mood at realizing that Merlin risked his life for him dissipating like dust.

"Let's get going."

They were climbing up the stairs and Arthur was thinking if he could make Gwaine's fall down the steps look like an accident to Merlin when said Manservant yelled from bellow: "Look at this! Looks like a throne room!"

Of course his Merlin would find the right place Arthur smiled proudly but before he managed to say a single word the door was slammed shut before their eyes, trapping Merlin inside,alone.

"Merlin? Merlin are you alright?" God, he hoped so, he couldn't bare the thought of loosing him, not like this.

"There's got to be a way to open this thing." Said Gwaine and they both started looking around the door looking for a trigger.

Ten minutes later when they (He, not they. Arthur found it) finally found the trigger and opened the door.

Arthur hurried inside looking for Merlin, he stood there quietly, not running toward Arthur and smiling before he kissed him and begged him to never leave him alone (not that Arthur imagined anything like that, but it could have been nice.) and his eyes were a bit too bright to Arthur's liking and he was about to say something when he heard the noises from behind him signaling Gwaine's arrival and he had to settle for a pat on Merlin's shoulder, not even a squeeze for gods sake! A _pat_.  
>Bloody Gwaine.<p>

The trip back was quiet with nothing too exciting (if you don't count the fact that they stopped for a quick wash in the river and Arthur got to see Merlin naked, ahm, nothing exciting at all.)

Eventually though they reached Camelot's boarders and Gwaine stopped his horse.

"This is the boarder, by Uther's decree I can go no further." Arthur thanked his father silently for ordering that punishment the last time Gwaine interrupted his plans (not that his father knew that.)

"I'm sorry Gwaine (No he really wasn't), there is nothing I can do to change that."

Merlin sighed and smiled sadly at Gwaine, "Maybe one day..."

Arthur cleared his throat but Merlin didn't get the massage. "Where will you go this time?" And why, Arthur thought, would Merlin want to know that?

To go and visit him perhaps? Arthur made sure to prepare a nice long list of chores for him in his mind to keep him occupied.

They finally separated their ways with Gwaine when Merlin started talking about the quest and as much as Arthur wanted the world to know what Merlin did he couldn't allow it and he told Merlin as such.

Merlin, naturally, being the cheeky sod that he was smirked and lowered his head in a mock bow. "Of course sire, I'll do anything you'll say"-

And this words made Arthur's heart rate to increase and his blood flooded south, because there were so many things that Arthur wished he could say to Merlin and have him do, willingly of course and-

"For a price." Merlin finished and Arthur whirled around to look at him and with the sun lighting up his beautiful features Arthur was willing to give him the entire kingdom should he ask for it.

"What kind of price?" He asked cautiously, because princes had to be careful before they handed over their kingdoms.

"A day off." Arthur nearly choked on his own saliva because a day off meant that he wouldn't be seeing Merlin for a full wouldn't do.

He smirked at Merlin and replied: "I think you've had one too many of this herbs you've been picking."

And with that he turned around and rode back toward Camelot regretting that once again he was alone with Merlin and failed to do what he wanted, like  
>snog him relentlessly, and only managed in succeeding this stupid quest all because of Gwaine, again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The fifth time it happened it wasn't only Gwaine's fault but he was the main suspect...<strong>

They were caught.

Just like his Merlin said they will be, sometimes, his love was way too smart for his own good and beautiful as well if the leering looks from the men around them were any indication. Arthur sighed and decided that it was time to wake up his sleeping beauty.

"And you said I was being a pessimist." Was the first thing that left his mouth, the cheeky sod!

"Yes well..." Arthur grabbed his hand and pulled him up, with a bit of luck he will be forced to protect Merlin with his body and Merlin will realize that Arthur is really the only option there is for him. (And not certain dark haired rough who kept popping in the worst timing EVER!) A sound of movement towards them from the back of the pit caused Arthur to tense and when a hand shot towards his Merlin his hand shot out faster and grabbed the offending limb.

"Touch me (him) again and you'll die." Arthur sneered, his voice dripping with malice.

But Merlin wasn't looking at him with adoring eyes (like he was supposed to do) rather he was looking at the person Arthur was currently holding before he smiled brightly and said: "Gwaine?" Arthur wanted to KILL someone! Even here? In a deserted corner of Cendred kingdom there he was.

Gwaine twisted his hand outside of Arthur's grip and smiled at Merlin while rolling his eyes at Arthur.

"No manners you royals." And then he moved to hug Merlin and there was nothing that Arthur could do but stand and watch. "Merlin old friend, you look terrible!" Arthur scoffed, Merlin never looked terrible.

Merlin however, wasn't insulted and he grinned at Gwaine. "Likewise."

Arthur has had enough. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you know," Gwaine shrugged. "Wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Nothing changed there."

"Hey! Not fair!"

And then came Garl (or whatever his name was) and chose his Merlin to fight and Arthur was sure his heart will explode from the tight grip fear had caught it and he hurried to take merlin's place only to find out that Garl's champion was Gwaine!

The battle was over quickly (naturally, Gwaine didn't have a chance against him even without that weird fire.)

Nevertheless it ruined Arthur's chance to prove Merlin that he could take care of him. God! Arthur really hated that man.

His kingdom... Taken... Cendred and his immortal army have taken over the city and took everyone...He hoped his father and Morgana were alright and that Gaius as well, for his love's sake, and Gwen for Gwaine's sake, he seemed rather fond of her and that suited Arthur just fine.

They walked slowly through the castle's corridors and his leg kept sending hot waves of pain through his body, Merlin kept sending him worried looks and Arthur wanted nothing more than to stop everything and kiss him, but they had to find his father first.

"Arthur you can't go on like that! I'm taking you to Gaius's chambers." Arthur couldn't argue with him but he sent Gwaine and Elyan to look for his father in the dungeons.

"Gaius!"

"Merlin!"

"Are you all right?"

"Much better now that I know you are safe." Arthur could understand the old men.

Five minutes later Gaius gave him something that held the pain at bay and that was when Gwaine and Elyane burst through the door announcing that his father was being taken from the dungeons.

"Alright. Gwaine, Elyan, take Gaius to the woods outside of Camelot and wait for me there." They followed him without questions, which only left Merlin, his love,he couldn't allow him to get hurt.

"Merlin, you should go with them."

Merlin looked at him for a moment before smiling weakly.

"Nah, I've seen the woods already."

And Arthur stared at him and his heart was threatening to explode from the amount of love that he felt for the men in front of him. How can it be? Arthur thought, to love someone so much.

His hand lifted out of it's own accord and moved towards Merlin's face before a loud noise from outside reminded Arthur of where he was and he allowed his hand to lend on Merlin's shoulder, squeezing it a bit before he nodded and turned towards the door.

"By the power invested in me, I here by crown thy Morgana Pendregon, queen of Camelot."

Arthur couldn't breath, his own sister was really his sister and, and she betrayed them all, his father, their father, and well everyone!

Arthur turned quietly to Merlin who was lying next to him in silence, his hand rested against the small of Arthur's back for comfort and Arthur wanted to cover Merlin's other hand who lay on the floor between them with his own.

Merlin who looked like the whole world had just crushed down on him.

Slowly he turned his eyes from the coronation to look at Arthur.

"Arthur I... I'm sorry."

Arthur frowned. "Merlin it's, it's not your fault."

Merlin shook his head and opened his mouth to say something more and then closed it again.

Arthur sighed. He had to do it now or he will never get another chance soon, not with all that mess going on.

"Merlin I..." He closed his mouth as Merlin looked at him questioningly.

Arthur opened his eyes and he was about to close the gap between them when Merlin opened his big mouth. "We should go, Gwaine is waiting for us, and Elyane and Gaius." And with that he got up carefully and crawled away.

Arthur allowed his head to thump quietly against the floor. He wanted to scream and he didn't care if his bloody sister will catch him and it was all Gwaine's fault, again.

* * *

><p><strong>The first time it happened was thanks to Gwaine...<strong>

Arthur took another sip from his goblet and looked around him, the people of Camelot were celebrating their win over Morgana (Arthur still refused to think about it too closely).

They were in the forth or maybe the fifth day and Arthur was already sick of it, he sighed and looked towards his father who sat there smiling and laughing at his Noble's stories, with Gaius and Merlin's help, tough Arthur had no idea what they did, his father was almost back to his old self, they removed Morgana's chair from the hall and pretended that nothing was amiss.

Arthur's gaze traveled to his knights and he smiled they sat around a table of their own and they were laughing and smiling, sharing stories about their adventures.

Arthur frowned when he didn't see Gwaine and a quick look around the hall told him that yes, Merlin was nowhere in sight, he excused himself and left the hall.

On his way to Gaius's chambers he heard a low voice from one of the dark alcove. "What?"

"I said-" Gwaine's voice sounded stronger. "that we are only friends, nothing more princess and you should do something about it already." Arthur looked at Gwaine's slightly raised eyebrow and small smile before he nodded and walked away. "They're on the northern tower princess."

Arthur took the stairs to the tower two at a time before opening the door quietly, the balcony was full of moonlight illuminating two figures right in front of Arthur: Merlin and Lancelot.

Arthur frowned and made to move out of the shadows but something told him to wait and so he stopped and stayed in the shadows.

"What have you done with it Merlin?"

"It's in a safe place, just like I promised."

"And if we'll need it again?"

Merlin sighed and raised his head towards the moon. "I pray that we won't, not so soon after this whole mess, but if we will-" He paused and looked at Lancelot. "If we will, I'll do what is necessary."

Arthur frowned. What were they talking about? What was it that Merlin put in a safe place? Arthur's thoughts cut off by Lancelot's next question.

"Do you think she'll be back?"

"Morgana?" Merlin shook his head and turned around, his back against the wall and his arms crossed along his chest. "I doubt that, not after what happened to Morgause-" Merlin's lips curled slightly and Arthur winced, this was not a look that suited Merlin.

"What exactly happened to her Merlin?" Lance asked with a frown on his face.

Merlin turned around again and sighed. "She's, well I think she's gone but I can't be sure. Morgana seemed to think so when she ruined half the bloody hall on our heads." Lance nodded seemingly to himself. "How's your back?"

Merlin reached behind him to touch gently at his back. "I'll live, I've had worse I can assure you."

Lance shook his head and laid his hand on Merlin's shoulder. Arthur's fists clenched.

"That's, I don't know what to say." Merlin laughed and looked at him.

"Don't worry, Gaius gave me some balm to ease the pain and nothing was broken so it's alright, he was more worried when I got back with the Serket's sting than with this."

"I wonder why." Lance replied sarcastically. Arthur's mind was running with thoughts. What exactly was his Merlin up to when Arthur wasn't looking at him?

Merlin stood there silently looking out over Camelot and Arthur wanted to go up to him and hold him from behind, hugging him as they looked together over their kingdom.

"Why aren't you at the hall, celebrating? It is as much your celebration as it is ours, even more so."

"I could ask you the same question Lance, why aren't you there?"

Lance smiled and turned his gaze from Camelot to Merlin. "Someone had to be here with you."

Merlin looked at him briefly before turning completely so he leaned his hip against the wall, with one eyebrow raised in Gaius's fashion, Merlin asked with a smile, "Looking after me Lance?"

Lance smiled and laid his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "You are my best friend Merlin, of course I'm."

And Arthur began to think that maybe Gwaine wasn't the only threat.

Merlin nodded once before smirking. "You should go to the hall though, I'm sure Gwen is wandering where you are." He finished with a wink.

Lance blushed at this and mumbled something quietly.

Merlin sobered and looked down at his boots. "I'm sure he doesn't even know I'm not there."

"You should give Arthur more credit than that Merlin." Arthur agreed with Lance with all his heart, how could he think that he failed to notice his absence?

"Yes maybe, but than again he doesn't really know does he?"

"It doesn't matter,I'm sure that even when he'll know nothing will change."

Merlin didn't answer, instead he looked at the moon again, the light illuminating his face and closed his eyes.

"When will you tell him?"

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Lance. "I... I don't know, now isn't the best of times with everything that happened and before... I just, I didn't want what we have to be ruined you know? It's silly I know but... he is my friend, though I'm sure he doesn't see me as one and I just didn't want it to end, not like that."

Lance stared at Merlin and so did Arthur, did Merlin really believed that? That he didn't think of him as his friend? He really was the most oblivious manservant on earth, Arthur wanted to hit his head against the wall.

"I think you are the only one who thinks like that Merlin, not even Arthur think that." And Arthur wanted to give Lance a sac full of money for that.

"Maybe." Merlin whispered and turned around leaning against the wall and hugging himself. Lance sensed that it was the end of the conversation and he turned to leave, luckily for Arthur he aimed for the other door.

"I think you should think about it Merlin O.K? Promise me you'll think about it?"

Merlin nodded and closed his eyes. Silence spread on the balcony once the door was closed behind Lance.

Arthur watched silently as Merlin sank down against the wall and rested his head against his knees, he took some shaky breaths before leaning his head backward on the wall. "Nobody told me that destiny was such a pain in the ass..." He mumbled to himself quietly and Arthur has had enough, he stepped outside the shadows and walked over to Merlin, he crouched down next to him and said quietly. "They never do tell you the important things do they?"

Merlin's eyes snapped open and he stared at Arthur with unhidden horror.

"A-Arthur? What, what are you doing here?"

"Taking a lovely stroll outside," He replied while rolling his eyes. "I'm looking for you you dimwit!"

Merlin looked nervous. "How, how long have you been standing there?"

Arthur looked at Merlin, he was pale, extremely so, and he shook, every so often a shiver ran through him and Arthur's heart clenched. Merlin shouldn't look like that around anyone, especially not around him.

Arthur laid his hands slowly on Merlin's shoulders. "Most of the time I guess, though, Merlin I don't understand a thing of what you and Lance spoke of and I don't like it, are you in trouble Merlin? You know you can tell me."

Merlin shook his head and opened his eyes. "I'm not in a trouble, at least, non that I know of and... I can't tell you Arthur I- I can't. You aren't meant to find out like this, not now... not now." He finished with a whisper. But Arthur was stubborn, tonight he will find out all there is to know about Merlin and Merlin will find out all there is to know about him.

"Merlin..." He started, his hand moving up to hold Merlin's chin who looked away. "I'm- I'm your friend. I really am. I think that, you are the first friend I ever had, the best one." He noticed Merlin's eyes widen and he smirked, imagine his surprise he thought, when he'll find out exactly what I feel...

"Really?" Came Merlin's quiet voice.

"Really. And I wouldn't let anything happen to you if only so I could keep on putting you in the stocks and have a laugh."

Merlin smiled a little at that and nodded, almost to himself.

"Prat. But I guess that, well, it's about time."

He rose to his feet and Arthur missed the contact already.

Merlin moved away from the wall and walked to the other one, near the door.

"Just remember that you asked and... remember everything that I did for you."

Arthur nodded.

And then, then Merlin's eyes flashed gold, brilliant gold and a ball of blue light appeared in his hand. Merlin stood there silently while Arthur stared.

Merlin is a sorcerer! Arthur's mind screamed at him. He should call the... no. He really shouldn't because then, they will take him away and Merlin, he will never see him again and this couldn't happen. Not now nor ever.

Arthur moved closely towards Merlin with a weird glint in his eyes and the blue ball of light wavered slightly but remained there.

Arthur stopped in front of Merlin and asked quietly. "Is this the same ball of light that saved me in the tunnels?" Merlin nodded.

"And have you ever used you magic to harm Camelot?"

"No! Never! I would never do that! Arthur I only ever used it for good! for you! My magic is for you! All of me- ahh it."

Merlin fell silent, blushing.

Arthur smirked. Confession time.

"Is that it?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Wha- yes, that, that's it, I don't."

Arthur sighed, he was hoping for something along the lines of 'oh by the way I'm hopelessly in love with you and I wish you could be my prince' or something like that because Merlin was a girl but that will do, Merlin trusted him enough to tell him, Arthur could handle that.

"Good. Then I have a confession of my own to make."

Merlin looked puzzled. "What, Arthur what are you-" But Arthur didn't let him finish because Merlin already talked far too much for his liking and kissed him far less than was required, and so Arthur's lips crushed on Merlin's in a kiss that Arthur waited for eternity to get.

Merlin was shocked into silence when Arthur's lips touched his, in all his wildest dreams he never thought this would be Arthur's reaction but then Arthur's tongue licked lightly at his lower lip and he was brought back to a very nice situation, with a moan he opened his mouth for Arthur's questing tongue.

Arthur sighed into the kiss and pressed closer, he pinned Merlin against the wall and covered his body with his own, his tongue was chasing all traces of MERLIN in his mouth and he couldn't get enough of it.

His left hand found it's way to Merlin's hair and he moaned again at the feeling of the soft curls that met his hand, he caressed them gently, moving his hand slowly to the back of Merlin's neck, writing his name on the soft skin that he found there.

His right hand settled on Merlin's hip and he moved his fingers to touch the warm skin beneath Merlin's tunic, the touch of his fingers to Merlin's skin sent a jolt of fire through his system and he gasped.

They parted their lips but Arthur couldn't stay away. He kissed the corners of Merlin's mouth and traveled up along his jaw, kissing his cheekbone, the same cheekbone that drove him completely mad with lust. However the temptation of Merlin's lips was too powerful and soon he returned, entwining his tongue with Merlin's.

His erection rubbed against Merlin's and they both moaned into the kiss, however soon Merlin was pushing against him and Arthur released his mouth nearly growling out. "What is it?" He said before he looked over Merlin, and he nearly came right there and then. Merlin was... beautiful. His hair was messy and his lips were swollen and red and Arthur moved to kiss him again when Merlin stopped him.

"Not here, Gods Arthur I- I want this so bad but- but not here alright? In you chambers?"

And Arthur never heard anything more arousing in his entire life, He kissed Merlin one more time before grabbing his hand and pulling him through the door.

* * *

><p>They could have reached Arthur's chambers a lot faster if Arthur wasn't so insistent on pining Merlin to any wall they past and ravishing him.<p>

When they past near a dark alcove Arthur dragged him inside and pinned him against the wall, burying his head in Merlin's neck and kissing the skin there. Merlin's hands tangled themselves in Arthur's hair and he moaned quietly. "Gods Arthur, I- Oh god! don't, ahh, please just don't- ghhh..."

Arthur chuckled darkly and bitten lightly on Merlin's pulse point earning a soft moan from Merlin. "Like that do you? You have no idea for how long I wanted to do this, Gods Merlin you have no idea what you do to me, every time I see that neckerchief of yours I just want to rip it apart-" his lips moved to Merlin's ear. "with my teeth and then to kiss your neck and bite all of it so there will be no doubt as to who you belong to." Arthur's hips moved forward rubbing his erection with Merlin and he couldn't stop.

"From now on _Mer_lin every time I'll pass this alcove I'm going to remember what it felt like, having you here, in my arms, moaning and writhing and Gods! so beautiful, just for me. And you know what I'm going to do every time I remember that Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head and then whimpered because Arthur's hand found it's way under his tunic and was playing with his right nipple, twisting and scraping it lightly. "N-No I- I don-n't know-" Merlin breathed. "What Oh Gods! what will you do?"

"I'm going to get so hard that I'll be forced to come and get you and then I'll make love to you in every possible way. For hours." Arthur finished, his voice husky.

Merlin's head banged against the wall and hid hands grabbed Arthur's head to bring him up for a kiss.

"Arthur if you won't stop talking I'm not going to last."

Arthur simply smirked and moved his hips again, deliberately slow.

Merlin moaned before he tore his lips away from Arthur's. "I've had enough!"

And then his eyes glowed gold and Arthur felt a weird tug and they were in his room. Arthur stared at Merlin, the gold was lingering in his eyes, dark pools with flashes of gold within them and Arthur felt himself grow even harder, he had no idea he could do that. He slammed Merlin against the wall and presided to plunder his mouth entwining his tongue with Merlin's.

When they parted for air he leaned his forehead against Merlin's and his hands traced small circles on his cheeks.

"God, Merlin that was, that was-"

"Magic?"

"Yes! Amazing! And your eyes, I had no idea that gold turned me on like that, I'm SO hard for you right now."

Merlin smirked and raised one eyebrow.

"Want to see something else?" Arthur nodded.

Merlin's eyes flashed again and Arthur moaned, a fresh wave of arousal washed over him and then he felt wind against his heated skin.

"Wha-?" He looked down at himself and found that he was naked and so was Merlin. Arthur smiled predatory and pressed himself flush against Merlin's naked form, their hard cocks rubbed together and both men groaned at the sensation.

"Eager are we _Mer_lin?" Merlin smiled and his hands settled against Arthur's ass pressing him closer.

"You have no idea sire." He purred.

Arthur pressed even closer and started rocking back and forth smearing the wetness between them. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be screaming my name by the end of the night _Mer_lin."

"All talk and no play sire."

Arthur growled and lifted Merlin up, his legs crossed themselves behind Arthur and his cock rubbed Arthur's belly with every step he took.

Finally they reached the bed and Arthur dropped Merlin on the bed moving back so he could look at him. He dreamed about this for the last year and now he finally had Merlin in his bed and by the gods he was a beauty! Long, graceful limbs, white skin covered with flush from arousal, his pupils were dilated and flecks of gold shone in his eyes. Merlin was in his bed, he was his and no one else.

Arthur moved slowly up, careful not to touch Merlin and settled next to him, his head propped on his hand. His other hand trailed soft lines across Merlin's cheek and Merlin's eyes fluttered close.

"Arthur..." He sighed content.

"Merlin... my Merlin."

Merlin's eyes opened and he chuckled. "Possessive prat. What took you so long?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I've been trying to get you into my bed for the last year or so, it is purely your fault that it took so long."

"My fault is it now?" He smiled and moved his leg so it was draped across Arthur's legs. "Are you going to punish me?"

Arthur smirked and his hand traveled to Merlin's mouth. "Suck."

Merlin opened his mouth and Arthur shuddered at the warmth that enveloped his fingers.

"Do you want to know exactly what I'm going to do to you Merlin?"

Merlin moaned around the digits in his mouth.

Arthur moved his lips to Merlin's ear and started biting lightly on Merlin's earlobe.

"I'm going to suck your cock, get it so hard you'll be begging for release but I won't let you come, you won't come until I tell you so. And then I'm going to move down to that sweet hole of yours and I'm going to lick it so good you'll be writhing under me, begging for me to fuck you already. I'll thrust my tongue inside of you without stopping- in and out and in and out-" Arthur moved to lick Merlin's ear shell and removed his fingers from Merlin's mouth tracing moist lines down Merlin's torso, across his stomach and up to his cock. He pinched the head a bit, eliciting a strangled moan from Merlin and he smiled.

His hand enveloped Merlin's cock and he started stroking it lightly and resumed his talking. "And then I'll get the oil and I'm going to put my fingers inside you Merlin, stretching you for me, after I'll have two of my fingers AND my tongue inside you I'll withdraw and you'll beg me to continue and, being the amazing prince that I'm-"

"Prat." Merlin breathed.

"I'll replace my fingers with my cock and I'm going to fuck you so hard Merlin that you won't be able to walk for a week after that."

Merlin moaned and grabbed Arthur's hand.

"So what are you waiting for you prat? Do it!"

Arthur chuckled and moved down Merlin's body until he reached his cock. With one last look at Merlin from under his fringe before he licked his cock from base to tip. Above him Merlin clenched his fists in the sheets.

Arthur preceded to kiss Merlin's cock, planting tiny kisses along the shaft before he covered the head with his lips and sucked.

"GODS! Arthur! ghaaa... that's oh God! Arthur!"

Arthur chuckled and sucked harder, his hands moved down to play with Merlin's balls.

Merlin's knuckles were white.

"God Arthur, stop! please I can't- gahh..."

Arthur pulled off and encircled the base of Merlin's cock with his hand.

"Not coming until I tell you Merlin."

He moved his hand to the table next to his bed and withdrew a bottle of oil, he poured some on his fingers and inserted one into Merlin, slowly breaching the tight opening.

He moved down again, leaving one hand around Merlin's cock and added his tongue along with another finger.

The next few minutes or maybe hours were lost for Merlin in a sea of feelings: His body burned with fire that he never knew of and Arthur's fingers and tongue were making him a wrack, finally he couldn't take it any more. "Please Arthur! Plea- I- OH GOD! there! gods I please Arthur!"

And Arthur pulled away smirking and crawled on top of merlin again, his lips seeking Merlin's in a passionate kiss.

"I'm going to take you now O.K?" Arthur whispered. "Tell me- tell me if it hurts O.K?" Merlin nodded and Arthur kissed him one more time before he started pushing inside.

He moved slowly, carefully, but Merlin was beyond that, he wanted Arthur inside of him and he wanted it now, so he lifted his hips and Arthur sunk deeper in one smooth move.

"GODS Merlin! That's- Oh god-" Arthur buried his head in Merlin's neck and started thrusting in and out, again and again, both men were moaning when he hit Merlin's special place.

"You are so perfect Merlin, so tight and oh- and MINE-" Arthur groaned his pace increasing. "Do you have any idea how many times I laid here, stroking myself and imagining this? You in my bed? God Merlin I- I need you so much I-"

"Arthur, gods. yes . now OH GOD!. Ever. just, don't stop-"

Arthur's pace was frantic now he knew that he was about to come and his hand stroked Merlin's cock in the same pace as his thrusts.

"Gods Merlin I'm going to, I'm going to-"

"Me too, Arthur I- I-"

"Merlin!"

"Arthur!"

And they came together, clutching each other and breathing heavily.

Arthur slumped down on top of Merlin and kissed him gently.

"That was... better than anything I've ever dreamed of." He said softly and moved Merlin's sweaty locks away from his eyes.

Merlin smiled softly and caressed his cheek. "You weren't lying though." He said.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow." He said with a smile and wriggled a bit.

Arthur laughed and moved gently out of him, he made to move out when Merlin grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something to clean us up."

Merlin smiled again and waved his hand, his eyes flashed and they were clean.

"See? No need to move."

Arthur stared at him for a moment before crushing his lips with Merlin's, When they parted Arthur smiled at him softly.

"I love you."

Merlin's smile grew bigger and he pulled Arthur for another kiss.

"I love you too, event though you're a prat."

Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around Merlin, pulling him closer.

"As long as I'm your prat and you are my idiot, I think I can live with that."

"And my magic?"

"More than okay with that. It's the hottest thing I've ever seen." Arthur said and hugged Merlin tightly. "But promise me you'll be careful, I, I won't lose you."

Merlin hugged him back and whispered. "I'm always careful."

Arthur snorted and yawned. "Besides, you owe me some stories."

Merlin smiled and snuggled closer to Arthur.

"Yes sire."

And as the sun sank down over Camelot all was well, at least in the eyes of one Arthur Pendragon who finally got Merlin in his bed and he wasn't going to give him up, not now nor ever.

* * *

><p>It was the tenth day of the celebration and Arthur couldn't be happier.<p>

His kingdom had won (over his bitchy sister no less), his knights were accepted and his father was more than O.K, but, the most important thing was that he had Merlin, finally.

Merlin was currently siting next to Arthur at the high table (everyone were so drunk they didn't notice) and talking animatedly with Gwen, said maidservant was sitting in the lap of Arthur's first knight- Lancelot. Arthur gave the couple his blessing (after all, if both Gwen and Lance were occupied with each other they won't bother him or Merlin) and wished them to be happy.

The night went on with more ale and food and soon Arthur got bored so he decided that it was time to go to bed, with Merlin of course.

"_Mer_lin, I think it's time we left."

"But I'm having fun sire!"

Arthur smirked and his hand crept under the table to lay lightly on Merlin's thigh, "Alright then, we'll stay." Merlin eyed him for a moment before turning towards Gwen again.

Arthur's smile widened and his hand started moving up and down Merlin's thigh, drawing circles and spirals on the soft material of Merlin's breeches. Merlin threw a quick glance at him, his eyebrow raising in warning and Arthur smiled innocently. "What?"

"Stop that, you prat!" Arthur squeezed gently and lowered his voice, "I'm not doing anything Merlin." Merlin's eyes narrowed and he looked pointedly at the table. Arthur's next reply was cut off when Gwen asked Merlin some question about a certain herb, Merlin threw one last glance at Arthur before turning again.

Arthur's hand moved up and in between Merlin's thighs, he started caressing the soft Cotton on the inside of Merlin's thighs, making sure to get close but never touch Merlin's groin.

Merlin tensed when Arthur gently pinched the gentle skin and Arthur chuckled darkly.

"Arthur..." Merlin murmured quietly so he wouldn't alarm the rest of the table.

"What Merlin?" Arthur leaned forward to breath against Merlin's neck, pretending to take his goblet.

"Someone will notice, you prat." He hissed and his breathing quickened.

Arthur's hand climbed up and lo and behold Merlin was hard! His fingers stroked Merlin's erection gently, eliciting a soft moan from Merlin.

"Ar-Arthur! Someone will nuargh! notice... Your father is right there!"

"I don't really care about that Merlin, you know why?"

Merlin shook his head and bitten his lower lip when Arthur's fingers pinched the head of his cock.

"Because on my way here I passed something in the corridor, do you know what it was?"

Merlin shook his head and couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped his lips.

Arthur moved to Merlin's ear and whispered husky. "I passed OUR alcove Merlin and do you remember what I told you about that alcove Merlin? And what will happen to you every time I pass it?"

Merlin's blush intensified and he turned to look at Arthur and Arthur barely managed to stop his own moan when he saw Merlin's eyes: Dark with flashes of gold. He grabbed Merlin's hand and they both left the hall, ignoring everyone else.

At the top of the table Uther looked after his son and his manservant's disappearing forms and shook his head. 'My daughter ran off with some deranged sorceress and my son is frolicking around with his manservant! I should have adopted...' With a sigh he turned towards Gauis and pushed away any further thoughts about Arthur and his...

* * *

><p>"God! Arthur, wait, just gahhh, wait!"<p>

"Can't do that Merlin, been wanting you since the beginning of this damn feast and you-" Arthur bitten Merlin's throat gently. "-you simply sat there, looking all fuckable and adorable at the same time and oh god Merlin! Don't stop!"

Merlin's fingers were working on Arthur's erection with passion.

"The- the door, is it-" Arthur swallowed. "-Is it locked?"

Merlin looked up at him from where he knelt before Arthur and his eyes flashed gold, the sound of the lock sounded among their pants and Arthur groaned, his hands tightened in Merlin's hair. "God Merlin, you look so good like that, on your knees with my cock between those pretty lips of your..."

Merlin hummed around Arthur's length and sucked harder, he pulled back a bit to press tiny kisses along the underside vein and he scarped it lightly with his teeth. Arthur groaned and threw his head backward. "So good, Merlin, my Merlin, so sosososo good. Fuck!" He tightened his hold in Merlin's hair and pulled him off.

Merlin looked up at him, his mouth red and glistening with saliva and precome. "Arthur?" Arthur smiled and helped Merlin to his feet.

"I want to come inside you." He whispered and Merlin shivered and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Harder! please Arthur faster, I, fuck! Arthur! ohgodyesfuckarthurplease-" Merlin was mumbling incoherently now and Arthur thrusted harder, deeper, his own pleasure nearly too intense to keep moving and then Merlin came, long white ropes of semen covered his belly and the heat and tightening of Merlin's muscles around him was too much and Arthur was dragged to blinding bliss as he came inside of him.<p>

"I think we need to move that alcove around." Merlin mumbled sometime later when they both laid in Arthur's bed, cuddled against each other.

Arthur was tracing soft patterns along Merlin's arms and he stopped momentarily to look at Merlin. "Why?"

Merlin smiled wickedly and stretched, draping his leg over Arthur's.

"Well, if every time you pass that alcove this is the result I think I would like a few more of this alcove spread around.

Arthur smiled happily and kissed him deeply.

"You do realize that now, every time I'll hear a door being locked it will cause the same reaction?"

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see, you looked so fucking beautiful when you did that earlier that well," Arthur paused and glanced down at his hardening cock. "You see?"

Merlin chuckled and hugged Arthur closer to him. "Oh really? And what else might bring this reaction?"

"Well," Arthur started. "Plenty of things, like the dining table in the great hall and that chair you set on and-"

"I got that!" Merlin laughed and climbed on top of Arthur, balancing himself with both hands on Arthur's chest.

Arthur smiled up at him and hugged him closer. "You know how much I love you?"

Merlin smiled gently and kissed Arthur's lips softly. "I do. But show me?"

"With pleasure."

And as the sun rose over Camelot Arthur showed Merlin how much he loved him.

The end!

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
